


Purpose of a rubber duck

by CanadianSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I mean it's based off an AU prompt so????, Sorta I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSlytherin/pseuds/CanadianSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pure-bloods in Slytherin have some questions for their muggleborn Housemates. Soon, they find themselves answering questions like, "what is the purpose of a rubber duck?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose of a rubber duck

"Hey! Aleks!" a snide, slightly pretentious voice called. Sighing, he turned to face Draco Malfoy.  
"Hello, Itaclized Hipster. What can I do you for?" Aleks asked, trying hard not to smirk when Draco looked frustrated.  
"Why do you call me that?" he groaned. This time, the shorter boy didn't fight his smirk. "Ugh, fine. Okay so, this is gonna sound stupid-"  
"If it sounds stupid, perhaps you should not ask." Aleks interjected smoothly.  
"Shut it, let me speak." Aleks rolled his eyes. "As I was saying. The other Pure Bloods and I were wondering if you and Jason and your friends wouldn't mind explaining what like... the purpose of a rubber duck is?" The normally burnette's hair flaired turquoise in shock.  
"You want to learn about Muggleborns? This is what I'm hearing, Hipster?" he quizzed. Draco nodded, looking very sincere and distressed.  
"I... I- Well. Alright then?" he stammered, confused, before hurrying to Charms, pasuing to yell over his shoulder, "I am a Slytherin, and I fight dirty. You laugh, and you might get hexed!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Let me get this straight. Draco Malfoy -Condescending 'I'm too good for you' Pureblood- wants to learn. About... Muggleborns?" Jason asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"Yes."  
Jason looked doubtful, but nodded. "I'll go find Caspian and Dan, I suppose. You get Aria and Cerys and Celyn. " As Jason left, Aleks yelled after him.  
"I reminded Malfoy that I am a Slytherin, and can preform the Bat Bogey Hex and will use it on him the second he turns his back if he laughs."  
Later, once most of the Slytherin's Muggleborns were gathered in the Common Room, Cas and Dan had a similar reaction, staring at Draco, Pansy and Blaise.  
"You want to what?" Cas asked, squinting his eyes.  
"You're joking." Dan said at the same time. Aria and the twins stared, eyes wide.  
"Just. We wanna know about Rubber Ducks. They seem pointless, so why?" Pansy asked, timidly, as if they'd laugh at her. The others sense it and bristled. Once you were a Slytherin, you were a Snake; one of the elite. You did not mock your Housemates.  
"Pansy, have we ever laughed at you? And keep in mind, we do homework together." Aleks snapped. Aria nodded. Homework was an accidental all Slytherin affair. Most did it in the Common Room, and often spoke aloud a question they didn't get. This always lead to mulitple Slytherins lazily calling out the answer -in depth- with reasoning for it.  
"Well, no."  
"Exactly." Aria spoke. "So we wouldn't start now."  
"As for the rubber duck..." Cer began.  
"The purpose of it is, actually nonexistant," Celyn finished. "See it started in the 1800's but later, after World War Two..."  
And this was how the weekly meetings began, where Slytherins debated the purpose of seemingly random Muggle items. They put Authur Weasley to shame in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was on a tumblr, Thingsaboutslytherins, and saw this prompt. I had to write it, because come on, can you imagine their faces.


End file.
